Stoneholm
Stoneholm is a location in Minecraftia, referred to by [[Spacker LeChuck, as a location where one of the map pieces was located. It is presumably the city of Dwarves, such as Spacker and Honeydew. This matches, as one of the pieces was said to be "deep under bedrock" with "beards" around it. There used to be a path to it from Mistral City, but since the city is now forest, and the path goes over what was once a minefield, getting to it is difficult. The path also passes by a strange cliff with a face carved into it, along with a forest full of red, pink, and violet colored leaves, which seems to be linked with Skylord Jasper's Retreat, owned by Skylord Jasper. The path past this was closed due to creeper attacks, and Skylord Jasper seems to have been involved with the road servicing/ the road being closed. Spacker then was able to find his way there, with the help of a map from Skylord Lysander, telling our heroes that he'd meet them there after they were done with their business with the Skylords. In the time Spacker has been gone, King Finbar and Guard Captain Kormag Darkforge have gone over to The Cult of Israphel, sealing off the city with Kormag fobbing off everyone who attempts to enter with a story about a "plague", despite dwarves being immune to plague. They have zombified many dwarves, and only a few remain. The King seems to gain a mysterious power from each zombie he creates, which he transfers through a Hellgate. Spacker, followed by Xephos and Honeydew, infiltrates the city through a skylight, finding their way to some of the last dwarves in the city: Rory Rockhammer, Spacker's nephew, and Moira Magmabloom, a female friend of his. Rory leads them to a back room, before meeting with Finbar to discuss the obsidian Rory had been refining. As a "Reward" Rory is turned into a zombie. After Finbar leaves, while telling Kormag to torture a prisoner, Moira instigates the group to attack Kormag, which they agree to. After learning the prisoner was their old friend Knight Peculier, they attack Kormag, with Moira finishing him with her bow. It seems that a section of the city, the Deepcore, was sealed around the time Verigan Antioch asked the dwarves to help him with the Wall, and may hold clues to how the Wall was breached. Moira later tells the heroes that after a strange, pale man began lurking around, dwarves disappeared, and the King sickened, then died. The King then rose from the dead, gaining dark powers, and enslaving the dwarves. It can be seen using an X-ray pack on the museum server that there are enourmous underground caverns beneath Stoneholm which are connected to it and are presumably part of some sort of quest for the map fragment. Strangly there is also a giant DNA double helix underground nearby which streches from just below the surface all the way to bedrock but there doesn't appear to be an entrance to the cavern. The above statement about the DNA double helix is true. With the use of a world downloader and world edit, private source got to travel to a previous version and using the X-Ray mod found the helix to have a building at the bottom containing signs belonging to a L. Wilson, who is possibly a Cultist. It is also possibly L. Wilson is Israphel under an assumed name. Key points of the city are the Deepcore, Cold storage, Magambloom armory, Darkforge distillery, and the King's Chugger inn. During a Mod Review Video on the Airship Mod Lewis accidently flew over Stoneholm and tried to divert attention by saying: "Oh god... Ur... um Thats Nothing" Simon then said, "Just Ignore that down there.. don't.. ur.. thats not Stoneholm or something... nothing no nothing there!" This was at 4:50, heres the link to the video Gallery Category:Locations Category:Season 3 Category:Settlements